1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat and more particularly to a vehicle seat on which the support for installing the headrest is provided in the seatback.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the headrest of a vehicle seat is installed on the seatback by inserting the support into the support hole of the holder provided in the seatback and then by inserting the stay of the headrest into the stay hole provided on the inserted support. For example, as shown in FIG. 9, a support 230 has a flanged head 230a disposed outside the seatback and into which the stay of the headrest is inserted, and a body 230b disposed inside the seatback. Such a support is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-198226 (JP 2006-198226 A). When the support 230 is installed on a seatback 203, the head 230a of the support 230 depresses the seatback 203 (see FIGS. 10 to 11). This configuration reduces the amount of projection of the head 230a from the top surface of the seatback 203, improving the appearance of the vehicle seat.
However, in the related art described above, the depression amount of the seatback 203 is increased to improve the appearance of the vehicle seat. For this reason, the inclination angle of a depressed surface 203a (inclined surface) of the seatback 203 becomes large and, as a result, wrinkles are generated. The wrinkles, which are generated in this manner, degrade the appearance of the vehicle seat.